I Will Be With You Always
by Windsong
Summary: Duo and Sister Helen have a chat.


Konnichiwa! Here is yet another fanfic! I've never read one about Duo and Sister Helen, so I decided to write one!

And just so you know, they're staying at one of Quatre's mansions and they each have their own rooms.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing -sigh-. Please don't sue. Thank you!

Translations for the fangirl-Japanese-impaired:  
Baka : Idiot  
Nani : What  
Onna : Woman

Enjoy!

* * *

I Will Be With You Always  
_By Windsong_  
**Written 1 April 2001**

Duo and Trowa landed their gundams, gave them to the Magnaracs for safekeeping, and wearily went to their bedrooms.

"Should we tell the others how the mission went?" Asked Trowa.

Duo thought for a moment. "Nah, I'm too tired...and they'll hear about it in the news tomorrow, anyway." Duo smiled briefly. "G'night, Trowa. Sweet dreams."

Duo went to his room, closed the door, and headed to the shower, muttering, "Damn, that was a hard mission." Ten minutes later Duo was in bed, asleep and dreaming before his head hit the pillow.

Duo was walking in a park when he stopped, seeing a woman in front of him. She was dressed as a nun, holding a rosary in one hand. Duo's jaw dropped. _"S-sister Helen?_

B-but, you're...I—I mean, aren't you..." He stopped spluttering and scratched his head, confused.

"You mean, haven't I passed away?" Sister Helen said with a rueful smile. "Well, yes, I have, but that doesn't mean I still can't watch you. Let me get a good look at you, young man." She grabbed Duo's shoulders firmly and turned him around, inspecting him.

"I'm glad to see you all in one piece." She brushed Duo's braid lightly. "You've kept your braid, I see. It's a good thing Father Maxwell didn't let me cut it."

Duo fingered his braid unconsciously. "It's the only thing I have to remind me of you and Father Maxwell, rather than my memories."

Sister Helen abruptly changed the subject. "You've done a lot on earth, I hear," she said, looking at him sternly. "Causing havoc in that gundam of yours. You always were a troublesome child, but this tops all." Duo gulped and looked down.

"Well, it's to protect the colonies, and..." Duo sighed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be too happy with what I was doing. I go around killing people, and do everything you told me not to do. I tried to follow what you taught me, not to lie or curse or anything, but I have my responsibilities—I have to complete my missions, and protect space, and..." Duo trailed off.

Sister Helen smiled suddenly. "Well, I'm very proud of you, Little one." Duo looked up, surprised and startled. He hadn't heard that pet name in years. "You may have broken some of the commandments, but you broke them in good faith. You protect the ones you love, and in doing so you have followed everything that we tried to teach you. Your heart and soul are still pure because you fight for what is right and always try to do the right thing, even if you have to break some rules to do so."

Suddenly, Duo heard faint voices. _Duo...Duo..._

Sister Helen smiled sadly. "Duo, you have to go...and so do I."

"No! Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you again..." Duo felt like he did when he was ten, small and lost and scared of being left alone.

"Duo, the Lord was good enough to let me see you for a little while, but I can only stay with you for so long. My place is in heaven now."

The voices calling Duo's name were louder now, closer.

"Stay, Please! I don't want to be alone again!" Duo rushed towards Sister Helen and hugged her fiercely, crying onto her shoulder.

Sister Helen stroked Duo's braid. "Duo, my little one, you'll never be alone. You'll always have Heero and Quatre and Trowa ...even Wufei is there for you in a pinch. And there's Professor G and Howard...and Hilde is always going to be there for you, no matter what."

"But none of them are you."

Suddenly, the voices were shouting in his ears—someone, something grabbed him and whipped him around, shaking him. Instinctively, he struck back—

"Ow! Baka, what'd you do that for?" Yelled Wufei, rubbing his cheek where Duo had hit him.

"Nani?" asked Duo, sitting up in bed. He looked around, and saw Quatre, Trowa, and Heero standing around his bed with various levels of worry on their faces, and Wufei, who looked worried, but mainly looked like an offended cat.

"It wasn't...real..." Duo whispered. He realized he had been crying, and angrily, quickly wiped his tears away.

"That was some dream," said Quatre. "You were yelling and woke all of us up. It sounded like you were being murdered. You were yelling something like, 'Don't leave me.' What was your dream about?"

"Oh, it was just a dream. I'm already starting to forget it." Duo lied.

"Baka," snorted Wufei. "Screaming like an onna and waking all of us up." Wufei left, muttering, and the others followed him. Quatre was last.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Duo tried a shaky smile, "Nah, I've almost forgotten it now."

Quatre did not look convinced, but nodded anyway. "All right. G'night, Duo." Then he, too, was gone.

_All gone._ Duo thought bleakly. _I'm all alone again._

"Never Alone."

"Sister Helen?"

"You'll never be alone, Duo. You have friends on earth, and always will have friends, but if you feel lost, I will be here for you. I will be with you always, even unto the end of the world. No matter what happens, I will always watch over you. You can always turn to me for help, or guidance. Now good night, Shinigami, my little one."

Duo felt someone brush his braid lightly, and knew that she was gone.

He did not dream again that night.

* * *

I had the idea for this fic in church. Mom wonders why I was squirming in my chair so much that sermon.

So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? I don't care, just write a review! (Think of it this way: if you hate it and you write a review, then I'll know how to fix it so you'll like it! If you love it and you review, then you'll give a boost of self-esteem and then I'll keep writing!)

Sweet dreams, minna!

Windsong - windsong 137 at gmail dot com


End file.
